Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of network switches. In particular, various embodiments relate to a method and system for remote management of a computer network switch.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet includes many network nodes that are linked together such that information may be transferred among them. Examples of network nodes include routers that propagate a packet from one link to another. Packets that enter or leave a private network typically pass through a firewall. Firewalls restrict unauthorized Internet users from accessing the private networks connected to the Internet. A network may rely on multiple servers/firewalls that can work on different data packets that arrive simultaneously. The arriving packets hence can be distributed among different firewalls, connected at different network nodes. These network nodes are connected by a computer networking device such as a network switch. The network switch may be a multi-port switch that processes and routes data at layer 2 (or higher) of an Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. A data packet entering a port of a network switch may leave through a different port of the same network switch.
The management functions of a network switch, such as controlling, configuring, monitoring, and the like may be entered locally via a Command Line Interface (CLI), incorporated at the network switch. Such commands are processed locally by the CLI and communicated to various elements of the network switch for controlling different functions like turning ports on/off, monitoring data flow through the switch, and naming equipment etc. Generally, the CLI requires that a network administrator be physically located close to the network switch while entering control and/or configuration commands via a local user interface. In order to provide remote access, the local CLI is typically connected to communication ports, such as an RS232 port, Telnet, or the like to provide remote access using a personal computer. When it is desired to communicate commands to a number of different network switches, the network administrator has to remotely access each of the local CLI interfaces. Hence, there is a need for a centralized management system that can provide control commands to a number of switches added to the network. Moreover, there is a need for a management system that can automatically provide Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs) to ports that are connected to the network switch.